Powerful Camping Trip
by Movor77
Summary: Quote and Curly Brace goes camping but finds out a new enemy and Quote's new ability.
1. Chapter 1

It was a year after the events of Cave Story. Quote and Curly were packing for the camping trip.

Curly : "Do you need help with packing Quote."

Quote : (nods his head while he finished packing his stuff)

"Okay then." Curly said

After they had left to a camping ground. They unpacked their stuff and many activities. They swam, went hiking, raced each other, Curly tried to make Quote do her, but failed. Quote had to urinate so he left to go take care of his business. Curly tried follow but she was kidnapped by the time Quote got was tied up from all limbs and she naked.

"Who's out their and why am I naked!" Curly exclaimed in fear. She saw a dark cloud that began to take of a shape. The cloud soon revealed its true form to be Quote. But this Quote is different. He skin pale. His eyes were blood shot red. The red on Quote's clothes were dark blue. His was purple instead of green.

"Who are you?" Curly asked in fear. "I am an evil clone of the one known as Quote, but you may call me Beta." Beta said while walking to a table searching for something. "What are you going to me?" Curly asked. "Quite simple, first I am going to cute you open, then I'm going to reprogram you to be a killer person and my close friend." Beta said turning around and turning on the chain saw. Curly's eyes widen because she knew that was in deep trouble. BOOM. A wall was blown up and when smoke cleared up Quote was on top of the pile of rumble. Beta held the chain saw up like a blade, and the blade changed it's form into sword. A sword with a black blade and a red gem. The sword fell into Beta's hands and he dashed the at Quote nearly decapitated him, but failed due to the fact that Quote pulled out king's blade and blocked Beta's attack. The went on at it till Beta swung his sword and broke king's blade and stabbed Quote in his chest. Curly cried out shocked to see that her love of her life was gone. Beta removed the blade stepped towards Curly but he felt force pulling him back. Beta was thrown to a wall and noticed a white cloud and king's blade was being levitated and was repaired and has a rainbow gem on it, the cloud soon then grew bright and revealed that it was Quote but has blonde hair the red on clothes were light blue and his scarf was yellow.  
Quote dashed at Beta and chopped Beta's sword in two. Beta retreated leaving Quote at victory.

Quote swung his sword at the ropes which released Curly, Curly rushed to Quote and tackled him "I thought you were dead. Thank you for saving me from back there." Curly said with tears of joy. Quote smiled at Curly glad to see that his lover was alright. After they left Beta returned to the battle field were he lost and Curly's hair was caught on some off the rope.

Back at the campsite Curly had an idea on how to reward Quote. "Quote I believe that you deserve a reward for saving me." Curly said with a lustful tone of voice while scooting over to Quote. Quote noticed what she was going to do to him, so he tried bail out by heading to a bush urinate again. Quote peed in front of Curly due to the fact that she held him in a firm grip. Curly yanked him in to the tent they were going to sleep in and pinned him down started to remove her clothes. once she completely in the nude she removed Quote's pants and she began to stroke him. Once he was at full ereaction, Curly place him inside of her she thursted him to their climax, because of this they were knocked out they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a year after the events of Cave Story. Quote and Curly were packing for the camping trip.

Curly : "Do you need help with packing Quote."

Quote : (nods his head while he finished packing his stuff)

"Okay then." Curly said

After they had left to a camping ground. They unpacked their stuff and many activities. They swam, went hiking, raced each other, Curly tried to make Quote do her, but failed. Quote had to urinate so he left to go take care of his business. Curly tried follow but she was kidnapped by the time Quote got was tied up from all limbs and she naked.

"Who's out their and why am I naked!" Curly exclaimed in fear. She saw a dark cloud that began to take of a shape. The cloud soon revealed its true form to be Quote. But this Quote is different. He skin pale. His eyes were blood shot red. The red on Quote's clothes were dark blue. His was purple instead of green.

"Who are you?" Curly asked in fear. "I am an evil clone of the one known as Quote, but you may call me Beta." Beta said while walking to a table searching for something. "What are you going to me?" Curly asked. "Quite simple, first I am going to cute you open, then I'm going to reprogram you to be a killer person and my close friend." Beta said turning around and turning on the chain saw. Curly's eyes widen because she knew that was in deep trouble. BOOM. A wall was blown up and when smoke cleared up Quote was on top of the pile of rumble. Beta held the chain saw up like a blade, and the blade changed it's form into sword. A sword with a black blade and a red gem. The sword fell into Beta's hands and he dashed the at Quote nearly decapitated him, but failed due to the fact that Quote pulled out king's blade and blocked Beta's attack. The went on at it till Beta swung his sword and broke king's blade and stabbed Quote in his chest. Curly cried out shocked to see that her love of her life was gone. Beta removed the blade stepped towards Curly but he felt force pulling him back. Beta was thrown to a wall and noticed a white cloud and king's blade was being levitated and was repaired and has a rainbow gem on it, the cloud soon then grew bright and revealed that it was Quote but has blonde hair the red on clothes were light blue and his scarf was yellow.  
Quote dashed at Beta and chopped Beta's sword in two. Beta retreated leaving Quote at victory.

Quote swung his sword at the ropes which released Curly, Curly rushed to Quote and tackled him "I thought you were dead. Thank you for saving me from back there." Curly said with tears of joy. Quote smiled at Curly glad to see that his lover was alright. After they left Beta returned to the battle field were he lost and Curly's hair was caught on some off the rope.

It was night time at a camp fire once again, and curly is still nude dew the fact her cloths. He had to urinate, so he got up and said "I need to go pee here." Curly stops him by nipping his fly revealing his erection, quote was surprised and confused as she aimed his member at a ground. curly at a same time, she spread her legs standing in front of quote. "I just need to pee, with only you. Because you deserve the reward." She smiled with a lustful tone. she got him peeing at a ground while she urinates with him. After that they sent back to there tent, leaving quote fully nude. She smiled at him on top of him, "you are going to be happy." She began stroking his member with her pussy, he moaned as many rubs quote takes. Then a nude curly begin to point his pre-cummed member at her flower, "are you ready quote?" She smiled. "Yes." He replied. He pushed his member inside her opening, she moaned loud as quote thrusting deep. she began to ride on him faster, she began to scream quotes name in climax. Quote felt like he needs to pee again, so he grabbed Curly's hips to get up. But curly hold him so quotes member shot ever last of his seeds into her love core. They are so tierd and exhausted, curly hugged him tightly with a deep kiss. "I love you."


End file.
